Ghost Gal
by Violet Aura
Summary: What happens when Sam becomes a half-a? Now Danny has to teach her the ropes of being a ghost and liking her in between…a dannysam fic


Summary: What happens when Sam becomes a half-a? Now Danny has to teach her the ropes of being a ghost and liking her in between…a dannysam fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…nope, I don't

One very rainy day, Samantha Manson was lying on her bed, waiting for something to happen, little did she know, today was the day that would change her life forever…

'_Ringgggggggggggggggggggg!'_ came the sound of Sam's phone.

"Hello" Sam said into it. "Hey Sam! Wanna come over?" came Danny's voice on the other end.

"Danny, have you lost your little mind? It's freezing outside and your not _that_ oblivious to notice that it's _pouring_ outside!"

"I'M BORED out of my skull, Sam!"

"Well, why can't you just come over here?"

"I went there yesterday! Your parents might think I'm dating you or something!"

Sam blushed at this. "Fine! I'll come over!"

"Great, see you in a bit" Danny said and put down the phone.

Downstairs, in Danny's house 

"Oh Jack! You built a new ghost portal! But in a closet?" Maddie Fenton said.

"Couldn't fit in the basement anymore, Honey" Jack Fenton said

"Alright!" Maddie said and they both skipped off to do more ghost stuff

Sam ad just left her house wearing a skirt (a bit weird considering the weather), a black sleeveless shirt, black boots and a black jacket. She soon arrived in Danny's house (she walked going there with her umbrella). She rang the doorbell and Jazz opened it.

"Hey Jazz, Danny here?"

"Yup, he's in his room"

"Ok, thanks"

Sam was walking to Danny's room when she saw the ghost portal/closet. "Hmm, wonder what's in here, I've been around Danny's house a ton of times but I've never been in here, maybe a peek wouldn't hurt". Sam soon opened the closet and the last thing she saw was a flash of bright light. When she woke up, she was lying on the floor and Danny was looking down on her.

"What happened?" Sam said groggily.

"Look for yourself" he said and handed her a mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw that she didn't have white but silvery hair, her eyes were bright green and her outfit became black and silver and she had silver gloves and her boots became higher and silver.

"DANNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?!"

"I didn't do anything! You did it to yourself coz you were so curious and looked in that closet a.k.a. Ghost Portal!"

"No, I'm a…I'm a…"

"Ghost?" he finished for her. Sam started breathing heavily. "Don't worry, Sam, it'll be ok" he added sympathetically.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing really, but now you avereally cool powers! Like phasing, invisibility, flight, you can go into peoples' bodies,…"

"Okay, okay, I get it" she said laughing

"And the best part is, I have someone to fight ghosts with!"

"Okaaay, you lost me"

"You gotta help me fight all these ghosts! I'm gonna explode if I fight one more by myself"

"Danny, I've been a ghost for 5 minutes, not 5 years!" Sam retorted

"That's okay, I'll teach you" Danny said smoothly

"Teach me what?"

"To being a ghost!"

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Oh, stop talking and let's begin, first lesson, flight"

"No, no, no, no…" Sam said while Danny pulled her to the door. "It's raining!" she said as an excuse

"No, it's not" he said as he showed her outside where the sun was brightly shining.

"Arghh" she said as Danny turned ghost and flew in the air. "Come over here, Sam" he called her up

"No!" she answered furiously

"Then I'll have to come and get you!" he said playfully and swooped down and got her in his arms, flew back into the air and laid gently on the air, she thought she was gonna fall, but she was a ghost so she just floated there.

"I'm gonna get you, Danny!" Sam said and chased Danny in the air.

"See, your learning already!" he said in between laughs

"Got you!" she yelled as she dodged him to the middle of the park, both turning back to human form. They just stayed there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Sam was surprised when Danny placed his lips on hers.

When they pulled away, Danny said "We'll start lesson two tomorrow"

"I hope it ends the same way it did now" Sam replied

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU WILL!!!**


End file.
